A Hidden Irving
by Sakura Irving
Summary: Lloyd is your average teenager with a bossy older sister and two good friends. When his friend is summoned to go on the Journey of Regeneration, Lloyd goes iwth his older sister to see what he can do to help Sylvarant. ZelosXOC
1. Default Chapter

A Hidden Irving

Naomi:Whoohoo! Another fic! I'm so proud of myself…

Lloyd: Yes, we all know now. Might as well get this over with…Naomi does NOT own Namco, Tales of Symphonia, or Pac-Man… all she owns is Adrianna Irving…we think…

You have probably never heard of me, of course, that's a bad introduction. My name is Adrianna Irving. I know that right know you're thinking, "Irving?" Yes, I am Lloyd's sister. He just kicked me out of the story because I was supposedly, "an unneeded part." I shall tell you the tale of how we defeated Mithos, and saved the world…only from my point of view…also, I will not be narrating…

_**Chapter 1: The Day of Prophecy**_

"Lloyd Irving, wake up! Lloyd!" A voice screamed in the corner of the red armored boy's mind. Then, something hit him hard in the face and a puff of toxic gas filled the air.

"Gahh!" Lloyd coughed. He looked up and saw a woman with milky hair and a redish-orangish robe on.

"Oh, Professor! Is, class over?" Lloyd asked with a little bit of excitement in his heart. The Professor just sighed and walked slowly back to her desk at the front of the class room.

"Genis, please answer the question," the teacher asked. A boy around the age of twelve stood up almost immediately.

"Yes Raine," Genis stated, "Mithos the Hero saved everyone from utter destruction from the Kharrlon War,"

Lloyd then caught movement from the back of the room. A girl around the age of twenty walked next to Raine. She had aquamarine hair and a black cloak covered a majority of her body. She was wearing ebony boots that looked a lot like leather. Her height was unknown, but she was slightly taller than Raine.

"Correct, Genis," the girl answered, her voice as smooth as silk, "Mithos's peace records are still at the Palmacosta Academy, which we will be going to next week,"

Raine nodded her head, "Thank you, Adrianna,"

The girl Raine had called Adrianna just nodded her head and answered, "It is really no problem," she turned to Lloyd, "As long as I have an eye on my younger brother, I'll be fine," Lloyd slightly cringed at being called 'younger brother' and stated to himself, "You don't have to be so blunt about it,"

"Now for the next question," Raine began. Then, a brilliant flash of light lit up the sky. Adrianna merely looked out the window and announced, "It's time…"

"Now, all of you," Raine's angry face appeared, "STAY HERE, OR ELSE YOU SUFFER THE CONSEQUENCES!" The rest of the class just slid back in their chairs like slime going downhill. "Adrianna," Raine turned to the 21 year old woman, "keep an eye on Lloyd, will you?"

Lloyd once again cringed at being 'watched over'.

"Its fine, no one will go out of my sight," Adrianna reassured. Raine then ran out the door as Lloyd dropped his wooden buckets of water on the ground. Some of the girls chatting next to him got splashed.

"Eek!"

"Lloyd, you freak!"

"Sorry," Lloyd apologized sarcastically.

_It's sooooo friggin boring…_Lloyd thought to himself. Then the thought crossed his mind that he should follow the Professor.

_Besides_, Lloyd thought, _Adrianna never knows what's happening behind her back._ Lloyd then began inching toward the door.

"Lloyd!" a voice stopped him in his tracks, "You know you're not supposed to leave!" It was Genis. His innocent gray eyes looked up at Lloyd.

"I only want to find out what that light was…" Lloyd tried to cover up. Genis just glared at him annoyingly.

"You just want to get out of the class room!" Genis retorted.

Lloyd tried to defend himself. "Umm…hey!" The chestnut haired boy turned to Colette, "Don't _you _want to figure out what that light was?" Lloyd said.

Colette blushed. "Umm…sure! Why do you ask?" Genis and Lloyd just sighed.

"Well, I want to find out what that light was, because all the adults say that we'll never understand it…" Lloyd's face brightened up, "So, I figure if I see it for myself, I'll understand!" Genis rolled his eyes.

"I can't tell whether you're a genius, or just insanely stupid…" Genis sighed.

"Actually, I was thinking that too," answered a voice behind them. It was Adrianna. Lloyd began to sweat.

"H-h-hey sis! We weren't thinking about leaving! You know we would never do that!" Lloyd then began to give a nervous laugh. Adrianna just answered with, "If you bring me, I WON'T tell Raine," The adult put her right hand on her heart, "I swear upon the Cruxis that I won't tell Raine! Besides," Adrianna added, sticking her face in Lloyd's, "I can whoop your asses by myself if you don't, adding on to telling Raine,"

"O-o-o-okay!" Lloyd began to stagger toward the door, "Lets go already!"

Naomi: Okay, Chapter 2 will be up soon!

Zelos: I can't wait until they get to Tethe'alla…

Lloyd: Naomi, please, PLEASE stop at the Tower of Salvation!

Sheena: Just to add, No Flames!


	2. First Battles

A Hidden Irving:

Chapter 2

At The Shrine

Sakura: Yay for another chapter! Oh and…

**MoonCannon: Aren't you happy that I made it longer?**

**VampireHunterSephiroth200: Sorry, but I don't know what your community is…Thanks anyway!**

**dorkfishy: Yay! I knew you would interview, Jenny! (No, that is not her REAL name!)**

**RoGuE-WhItE-DrAgOn: Did you get your screen name from Lunar: Silver Star Story? Well? Did ya? Anyway, thank you for the review!**

**GoldenSunGeek: Thank you for the review! I hope that you will give me your e-mail address!**

Adrianna sprinted ahead of the other adolescences.

"Adrianna!" Lloyd panted, "W…Wait up!" Adrianna screeched to a halt on the edge of a cliff. Her eyes narrowed.

"It's not my fault that you have been putting off training, you lazy bum!" Adrianna yelled.

"I think you have forgotten that I don't do well in physical Education, Adrianna," Genis reminded.

"What does P.E. stand for anyway?" Lloyd queried. Adrianna and Genis both sighed and Colette exclaimed, "There is the church!" A strange and mysterious light was being emitted form the roof of the place of worship.

"It's really bright!" Colette realized as she covered her eyes. There was a slight 'thunk' from Adrianna as she fell to the ground.

"Umm, duh! There is supposed to be a light according to…" Adrianna stopped. A priest garbed in blues and reds staggered toward the party.

"Chosen!" He whimpered before he collapsed on the ground.

"Pastor!" Colette cried while she kneeled next to him. Adrianna leaned next to him and checked his pulse.

"He's gone…" Adrianna remarked sadly.

"It can't be!" Colette wailed with sadness.

"Death is part of life. You'll get used to it as you get older," Adrianna comforted. Lloyd stared at Adrianna in disbelief.

"How can you say that?" Lloyd jolted up, "You may have experienced more pain than us, but that doesn't mean that you can announce it!"

"Trust me, you will learn all the pain soon enough, I assure you," Adrianna explained. She then turned her head toward the temple. Sounds of magic and swords could be heard from the front of the church.

"They are fighting," Adrianna remarked with an air of calmness.

"We need to go and help them!" Lloyd shouted. Everyone else nodded in agreement and they all rushed off to see that the priests were safe.

At the top, the group saw Phaidra, Colette's grandmother, falling at the feet of a half-elf with jet black hair. Two soldiers stood at both his sides with short swords in their hands.

"Where is the Chosen! If you don't tell me now I'll slash your neck right here!" The head half-elf threatened. Phaidra then noticed Lloyd's group approach from the distance.

"Run, Colette!" Phaidra yelled. The head half-elf then noticed the group of heroes and heroines.

"Well, well, well, the Chosen's group has come to us," one of the soldiers said. He then dived for Adrianna. As quick as lightning, Adrianna unsheathed her scythe and slashed the soldier in the heart. The soldier collapsed on the ground and Lloyd flinched when he saw the deep wound in the half-elf's chest.

"Trust me, it's not as deep as some other people that I have fought," Adrianna retorted while she wiped the blood off her scythe. The black haired elf smirked at the cluster of adolescences.

"You won't defeat this next enemy so easily!" A giant half-elf with a morning star mace in one hand, a hammer in the other hand, stalked up to them, and said fiercely, "Don't get in our way!" His mace then slapped into Lloyd. Lloyd's chest screeched in pain as he heard Adrianna curse. He looked up to see that Genis had his kendama out and was muttering a spell. Colette had her chakrams out and was throwing them like shruikens. Lloyd picked himself off the ground and stepped into the fight. The half-elf swung his mace again, this time, he struck everyone and the teenagers fell to the ground.

"Ugh, this guys tough," Lloyd commented. The oaf then took out his hammer and was going to smash Lloyd, when…

Sakura: It is so…so…cliffy! Please R&R and NO FLAMES!


	3. 3 Kratos Aurion

**Chapter 3**

**Kratos Aurion**

Sakura: Well, this actually came slower than expected… I just don't feel like updating "Rain of Love", for some strange reason…well, for your reviews….

**chaos0619: **You will have to find out for yourself! (Laughs evilly and maniacally) **MoonCannon: **Well, instead, I have decided to continue this chappy, now for chapter 3!

**GoldenSunGeek: **Well, that is really exciting! I didn't know that! I was playing Pokemon: Leafgreen when I stumbled across this person! I thought her name was cool, so I used it! (Please don't sue me!) The scythe, now, I just wanted to do something that was not used in the game yet, and it was new and I haven't seen it in any of the games I have played, so there!

Now, we will begin where we left Lloyd on impending death!

"Ugh, this guys tough," Lloyd commented. The oaf then took out his hammer and was going to smash Lloyd, when a blur of bluish-purple leaped in the way of the incoming hammer. The mystery man had redish-brown hair and his eyes were a soft brown that went on for eternity.

"Who are you?" questioned Lloyd. The man turned toward the teen.

"Don't get in the way," he stated with an air of calmness. The man pushed the hammer away and slashed at the hammer. The front half of the hammer slid off of the handle. Lloyd looked over to see Adrianna smile a smile that he had never saw before. The half-elf then threw his dismantled hammer to the side of the church. It slid to the jet-black haired half-elf. The head's eyes were burning an angry fire. The giant half-elf unsheathed the sword and swung it at Lloyd. Lloyd held his sword up and the sword collided with his. The mystifying man then slashed the enemy in the back, causing blood to spill every where. The half-elf plummeted to the ground and he caused the earth beneath him to quiver. Genis then fell down on his rear end and groaned. Adrianna then glimpsed at the man with a strange sparkle of reminiscence in her eyes and ran toward him with open arms. The 20-year-old man caught her and swung her around. Lloyd stared with his mouth hanging open like a deep grotto.

"Kratos!" Adrianna exclaimed happily as she was swung around in dizzying circles, "I have missed you so!"

"He's really strong, to take out that Desian in one blow," Colette admired.

"Uh-uh," Genis nodded in agreement.

"I guess he's okay…" Lloyd stammered, hoping that it wasn't true.

_Damn, that Kratos man is taking away my friends, and even my sister! He has to leave!_ Lloyd thought to himself. Adrianna then turned to the rest of the group.

"I notice that you have seen, and admired, Kratos Aurion's awe-inspiring skills! I know him because he is my teacher, before I lived in Iselia," Adrianna explained. Kratos stepped forward and explained why he was here.

"I am a mercenary, as you know a fighter for money," he turned to Phaidra, "I will guard the Chosen for…how about 100,000 Gald?" Lloyd, Genis and Colette stared at Kratos in wonder.

_100,000! That's insane! Phaidra, he might be trying to deceive you! _Lloyd screamed in his head.

"It looks that I have no choice," Phaidra took out her pouch of money and gave it to the adult swordsman. The coins jingled in the swordsman's hands. Then, a sparkle of light shone on Kratos's hand. After closer examination, Lloyd realized that it was an Exsphere. Before he could question the master swordsman, Adrianna exclaimed, "I wish to go with Kratos. It has been a while since I have spoken with my teach, and I wish to show him some of my new skills," the aquamarine haired women bowed, "so, I would like to go with him,"

Lloyd, forgetting the jewel on the teacher's hand, yelled, "I WANNA GO TOO!" Adrianna glared at him.

"You need to control your temper, " she sighed, "but, since I think you could learn a thing or two from Kratos, I guess," Kratos then stared at Adrianna as if he was saying, 'What the hell did you say that for!' Adrianna then looked at Genis

"Why don't we bring Genis too? I think that he could teach you a thing or two on magic. Although your companion M…" Adrianna clapped her mouth over her mouth, "…that is, your companion Mike!" Adrianna laughed nervously. Kratos with a sigh, walked toward the entrance of the shrine. Lloyd turned to Genis, and remarked, "Come on Genis! Let's go!" Genis staggered back.

"Are you sure? I think that Adrianna was joking…." Genis retorted.

"Adrianna just about never jokes around. I don't think that she will ever lighten up. Speaking of which, she is just having a grand time with Kratos…the ass…"Lloyd added to himself. He then began to walk in, with Genis walking behind him.

Inside the shrine…

Lloyd sighed. The group was wandering about the temple, until they came to a sealed door.

"Now what are we going to do?" Lloyd asked as he sat down, panting for air.

"Really, you have no stamina, Lloyd, but, I am actually not sure…" Adrianna remarked, stroking her chin in thought.

"I know that there is an ancient relic known as the Sorcerer's Ring," Colette answered, smiling. Lloyd instantly jumped up and remarked smiling, "Then let's go!"

"You know, you are going to get bored as soon as we get it…" Adrianna sighed.

Once they get the Sorcerer's Ring…(Author's note: sorry this is so choppy! I need to go on so that my brain doesn't die of lack of speed!)

"Alright! We got it!" Lloyd exclaimed with happiness as they reproached the door.

"…" Kratos sighed and whispered something in Adrianna's ear. She smiled and whispered back something. Kratos let out a bigger sigh that before and said, "This will be one hell of a long journey…"

"Hey! Stop whispering and I'll open the door!" Lloyd turned to the door and a ball of fire flew out of the ring attached to his middle finger and hit the door with a light "tink". The blue light surrounding the door wisped on the next gust of wind and the doors opened.

"…Is that all it does?" Lloyd remarked looking with slight disappointment at the accessory on his fist.

"I heard that it can do other things if you see some strange relics, that, when you examine them, the Sorcerer's Ring will borrow those powers. Of course, I have yet to see this," Adrianna explained.

"I have actually seen this event, but it isn't all that interesting…to Lloyd at least," Kratos answered to Adrianna's explaination. Lloyd turned and his face was scarlet with anger. Adrianna saw what was about to happen and she strut past the angry boy.

"Well, I have been wanting to see this for awhile, so come on Lloyd!" Adrianna clutched Lloyd's ear and dragged him to the portal.

"Ow, ow, OWW! Stop it Adrianna! That hurts!" Lloyd constantly tried to pry off the sister's tight clasp, and, to no avail, he failed. As Adrianna dragged Lloyd to the portal, it shone a mind-stunning sapphire and it seized them and Lloyd felt like he was flying. Adrianna had released her grip and in panic of falling, he grabbed Adrianna's leg.

"Get OFF of me, Lloyd!" Adrianna shouted while Lloyd continued to whimper. When his feet hit solid ground again, he let go. He noticed in front of him was a…actually, he didn't know what it was. He circled it several times until a bright light came from above. Lloyd covered his eyes to shield himself from the sun-like radiance. When he looked up again, he saw in angel in emerald robes. Adrianna looked in awe as Kratos merely glared at it. Colette had stepped up to the "shrine" and was speaking with the angel. Lloyd was still in so much awe that he missed the conversation. When he finally came back to Sylvarant, Adrianna said, "Great Sol! That was amazing! I will never see anything so marvelous in my life!"

"There will be more times that you will run into that same angel," Kratos answered, "You will see him at the other seals also,"

"So, " Genis began, "does that mean that Colette is going to become an angel now?" Colette tuned her back to where the angel was previously. Lloyd noticed a ruby red stone was slung around her neck as she answered, "Yes, now is when I begin the journey of Regeneration! I will be heading back to Iselia now," Colette walked past the company and stepped on the portal. In mere minutes, she was gone.

"I shall follow her and see that she is safe," Kratos added while he left via the portal also.

"See you in Iselia, Lloyd," Adrianna then disappeared from sight. Genis and Lloyd looked at eachother and left together by the portal.

Sakura: FINALLY! I finished the chapter! It took me awhile, but I have just signed up for  so, I have been busy with that and other things. R&R!


	4. The Adventure Begins

**Chapter 4**

**The Adventure Begins**

Sakura: (running around in circles) I haven't written in FOREVER! The people whom my reviewers should thank are my friends Rurouni Madness/Battousai Obsession-dono, and Obob-dono…Review check!

**E.S. Simeon**: Trust me; I will try to make this one as long as possible…

**GoldenSunGeek**: You are always a joy to me, GoldenSunGeek! Now you need to start updating too! o

**Gijinka Renamon**: See this chappy? This is my proof!

Disclaimer: This one is for all the other ones…I don't own Tales of Symphonia, but Adrianna Irving is MINE! Namco may have Adrianna Irving though, if they want…but they must cough up $100 American dollars! JUST KIDDING! (Namco runs after Sakura) I SAID I WAS JUST KIDDING!

**Mormongoth:** When you read this, you will see the pairing…

Lloyd and Genis walked from the sapphire portal to the main room.

"MARVELOUS!" cried a voice from the front of the room. As the 12 year old and 17 year old entered the next room, they saw a red cloaked woman, who was none other than…

"Raine?" "Professor Sage?" Lloyd and Genis exclaimed in unison. Raine let out a breath of shock and turned on her heel. Lloyd noticed that her face was slightly flushed, as she exclaimed, "What are you doing here!"

_Uh oh…_ Lloyd thought to himself as Raine's face spelled 'anger' all over it.

"Ummm…Raine! It was a misunderstanding!" Genis tried to defend as Raine picked up Genis and started slapping his rear end. Lloyd thought that his mind might be scarred for life from that scene. When Raine was done, she turned to Lloyd.

"Lloyd," Raine's eyes turned a bright Amber, "It's your turn" Lloyd felt a sharp pain in his stomach as he went flying and collided with a wall.

"Now I hope that both of you have learned your lesson!" Raine remarked smoothly as she dusted herself off, "Now, I have been given permission to study this historical ruin, so both of you, please return to Iselia,"

"Yes, Raine," "Yes, Professor Sage," The two boys remarked sadly.

Raine stood up and started off into the left corridor as the boys stood up and started toward Iselia.

(in Iselia…)

Lloyd and Genis walked into the insignificant village in a buzz.

"Did you hear about the Chosen?"

"The Tower of Salvation appeared…"

"Martel has finally blessed the world…"

"Wow…maybe we should go and find Colette and see if we can go on the Regeneration journey too!" Lloyd suggested.

"I don't know Lloyd…I just don't know how it will turn out…maybe they won't let us go…" Genis retorted, looking unsure.

"We should go and ask Raine. I'm sure that she will let us go too!" Lloyd suggested.

"Are you sure she is going on the Regeneration quest too?" Genis asked.

"I'm sure of it!" Lloyd began to run toward the school house, "Last one there is a rotten Desian!" As Lloyd ran through the door of the school house, he ran into Adrianna and fell onto his rear-end. Adrianna just stood there, staring at Lloyd like he was a nut.

"Really Lloyd, you need to watch where you're going!" Adrianna warned while helping Lloyd get back to his feet.

"I'm sorry, sis, I just needed to-"suddenly, it hit Lloyd, "-Adrianna, don't tell me you're going on the Regeneration Journey too!" Lloyd exclaimed, his eyes hoping that the aquamarine haired woman would say no. Adrianna shook her head.

"I'm sorry Lloyd. Yes, I am going on the quest…with Kratos and Raine," Adrianna said as Lloyd and Genis's face turned crestfallen. Adrianna's eyes watched the sadden boys as she tried to think of a way to cheer them up.

"Why don't you go and ask the Mayor if you can go? I am sure if you can prove yourselves, he will let you go…" Adrianna asked. Instantly, the gloom on the boys' shoulders lifted.

"Thanks, sis!" "Thank you, Adrianna!" The two exclaimed with delight. With that, they sprinted off to Colette's house. Adrianna smiled to herself.

_In a way, they remind me of when Zelos would see me at his front door…_ Adrianna smiled to herself on the sweet memory as she fingered a silver chain around her neck. She drew out the chain and stared at the charm that was attached. It was a crimson phoenix with metallic yellow plumes sprouting out of the top of the mythical bird's head. The charm reflected the Sylvarant sun and Adrianna's grin.

(At Colette's House…)

"I already said this once, only Raine, Adrianna, and Kratos will go on this journey!" The Mayor snapped at Lloyd and Genis. The boys had asked for the hundredth time to go with Colette and Lloyd's sister.

"…Please?" begged Lloyd, on his knees, desperate to go. Kratos jolted up.

"Didn't you hear the Mayor the first time? He said no!" Kratos yelled, his voice sounding on the edge of his patience. Lloyd threw one of his "death-glances" at Kratos, and left with Genis trotting behind him. When they got outside, Colette stumbled after them.

"Please-(thump)" When Lloyd turned on his heel to see what it was that had made the noise, he already knew who the suspect was…

"Colette, your such a klutz…" Lloyd teased while Colette dusted herself off.

"I-I just wanted to say is that…I say you can come with us if you want…" Colette remarked shyly, "I won't be here for awhile now…"

"Oh, Colette, "Genis suddenly remarked, "I nearly forgot!" He pulled out a plate of chocolate chip cookies, each one cooked to a perfect gold, "Happy Birthday!" Lloyd's mind searched, for he had forgotten about the klutzy blonde's birthday.

"Lloyd, what did you get Colette?" Genis inquired with annoyed eyes.

"Ummmm…It-It's at home! I'll bring it tomorrow when you leave!" Lloyd stammered, hoping that Colette would buy it. She just smiled and said, "Ok, I'll be leaving at about midday!" She then walked inside the house.

"…Liar," Genis remarked after they heard the click from the door.

"Hey, I'll finish it tonight!" Lloyd said, truthfully. As the best friends walked by the school house, Adrianna came out.

"Lloyd, go ahead and head home to Dirk. I need to go and check when we need to leave,"

"Your leaving at noon," Lloyd said.

"Really? Thanks. Actually, I'm going to be heading up to Colette's house anyway…"

"…So that you can talk to your boyfriend, Kratos?" Genis remarked, with a sly look on his face. Lloyd started to snicker at Adrianna, knowing that it would anger her. Instead, she just started chuckling.

"Actually, he's not my boyfriend, he's my…" The young woman stopped, and continued, "Well, I'll be heading up," She then started her way up the path.

"…I wasn't expecting that…" Genis remarked, puzzled, "Oh, Lloyd. Can I go with you to Dirk's?"

"Why do you need to?" Lloyd inquired, curious at what Genis needed.

"I…have…a friend up there!" Genis staggered.

"…Ok then," Lloyd agreed.

(At Colette's House)

"Kratos, I haven't seen you in ages!" Adrianna hugged the red-haired warrior, "What did…they want now?"

"You know. It's business with the Chosen. I am close to required to do this, " Kratos remarked sadly, "Does…Lloyd know yet?"

"I haven't had the guts to tell him yet…I was waiting for you to break it to him," Adrianna admitted, "Anyway, we better get back to the meeting, they'll be wondering about us,"

Sakura: Like I said, it's been forever since I last wrote, so no flames. Thanx, and I'll see you down the road! 


	5. Nightmares

Chapter 5

Nightmares

Sakura: I've been dieing without my Fire Emblem….T.T

Zelos: Yeah, yeah, just get on with the story!

Sakura: BUT!

Zelos: Crap…

Sakura: I might start another fanfic! I'm still deciding on a title, but the story is going to be new(ish)!

Tibarn: I should go ahead and say disclaimer…. (clears throat) Sakura does not own any of the Tales of Symphonia characters; no, they are all Namco's. Adrianna Irving is…er, owned, by Sakura Irving.

Sakura: AND DON' YOU FORGET IT! Oh…TRY not to put flames….And one more warning…LOTS OF SPOILERS! READ ONLY IF YOU HAVE FINISHED (of the which you should have…)

_The snow was a bright scarlet, as a young boy held in his hands a dead body. The body put up a hand to the 10-year-old's face and said, "You were never suppose to live…" As the women's hand fell into the snow stained with her own blood, the red-headed boy burst into tears. Adrianna ached. She wanted to run to the boy, and tell him that everything was going to be alright, but she was glued to her spot, and was forced to see the horrible scene unravel before her eye…She could suddenly feel tears running down her warm face. _This can't be happening, _she thought. She knelt down in the cold snow, and whispered, _Zelos…I'm sorry….

Adrianna woke up in a cold sweat. When her eyes cleared, she could see the mud ceiling of the Triet desert inn. She slowly stood up in her bed. She looked over at Colette who was snoring peacefully. Her eyes then drifted to Raine, who had fallen asleep with a book in her lap. Adrianna smiled. She was gifted with good friends. The 21-year-old then stood up and walked toward the window. She stared at the miles of sand that continued on till the cliffs, which reached up, seeming to touch the stars. She remembered, again, of a night similar to this one. Her heart became heavy again, as her eyes started to mist over again. Adrianna's head drooped, and tears stained the floor. If it was possible, her heart would have just feel to the floor right then…Was he dead? Was he going to commit suicide this night? Her mind were filled with thoughts of him. Adrianna then looked up to see that Kratos was trekking across the town to the other side.

_Maybe…Maybe I could train with him?_ Adrianna thought to herself. With that thought in mind, she put on her armor as quietly as possible, grabbed her scythe and headed outside. Her footsteps made light crunching noises as she got closer to Kratos. When she was about three feet away from him, Kratos's sword rang out into the night, only to be stalled by Adrianna's scythe.

"Oh…Adrianna…" Kratos put his stiletto in its proper place, "Why are you out so late?" With that said, Adrianna could feel tears welling up again. Kratos knew what it was, instantly.

"…You still think of the Chosen of Tethe'alla?" Adrianna nodded.

"That is a thing of the past," Kratos remarked, "When you have lived my life, also, then you will understand how painful and cruel life can be…" Adrianna nodded again and dried her tears. She then looked up at her father again.

"Umm…Dad? Can we…fight for…a bit?" As soon as it was finished said, Kratos lunged at Adrianna with a thrust. Adrianna jumped to her right and swooped her scythe at Kratos. The 4,000 year old angel blocked the attack with ease, as the echoing sound from the blade traveled through the night. The fight continued on for another hour, until Adrianna finally gave Kratos a gash in his side. Adrianna gasped.

"Oh my goddess…I'm sorry!" Adrianna almost screamed as she ran over to Kratos to heal him.

"Never…let your guard down!" Kratos yelled as he struck out with his sword. Adrianna felt a sting across her breasts, and then the dampness of blood. She quickly took out some Lemon Gel and applied it to her skin. The wound closed up and she saw Kratos standing up again.

"We had better get back to the inn. We had also better get some sleep, " Kratos remarked. With that said, the two figures started heading toward Triet.

The next morning:

"Adrianna…Adrianna!"

"It looks like she got in a fight last night…She's breathing hard, " Adrianna opened her eyes, only to feel the sting of the desert sun. She grabbed her covers and threw them over her face. Her entire body was sore from her duel with Kratos last night.

_Lloyd never was able to make me sore…Am I growing rusty in my skills?_ She suddenly felt the covers being ripped off of her.

"Come on, Adrianna! We got to get going to the first seal! " The tired, cranky Adrianna heard the professor remark. Right when Adrianna finally decided to get out of bed, she heard the door slam open. She instantly sat up in bed and looked at who had come through the door. It was Kratos. By the looks of it, he wasn't nearly as tired as Adrianna.

_I guess it pays to be an angel…_ Adrianna thought to herself.

"Genis is here, "Kratos remarked smoothly.

"WHAT!" The girls all remarked in shock. Adrianna instantly jumped out of bed and started putting on her armor over her tunic that she wore. She was soon done, but Raine and Colette had already beaten her outside. Adrianna stepped into the desert sunlight, and saw the 12-year-old panting. Noishe was there too, supporting the tired adolescent.

"Lloyd…he's…he's at the Desian stronghold!" Genis gasped, "The village…Iselia…it was ransacked by the Desians, so…so…Lloyd and I were banned…and…and…they-" He swallowed, "-they captured him!" The young one then collapsed on the ground. Genis's older sister gasped as she cried out, "First Aid!" Genis slowly rose to his feet again.

"We gotta go save him!" Colette cried out.

"…No, " Kratos answered. Adrianna stared at him in wonder.

_Why in the world would he want to abandon his own son?...Is he still so intent on getting a new capsule for Martel that he would sacrifice his own son for…Mithos? _Adrianna thought to herself.

"C'mon! We don't have much time! Who knows what they'll do to Lloyd!" Genis spurted out. That's when Adrianna realized something…

_Wait…Desians? There aren't any Desians in this area…Just…Renegades! What would they be doing here! And what would they want with Lloyd! _Adrianna gasped to herself. She turned to Kratos and mouthed, 'Renegades' to the father. Kratos seemed to get a lightbulb over his head and then said, "On second thought, we should go after him, " With that said, they all ran off into the foreboding desert.

Sakura: w00t! It's done! Now I can work on "Cross Feathers!" …Wow…that title just came out of nowhere…xD

Tibarn: (sweatdrop)


	6. Rescue

Chapter 6

Rescue

Sakura: (sigh) I have been soooo busy with Cross Feathers, Rain of Love, and a million other things like marching band, and Tales of the Abyss so I have returned yet again!

Zelos: About time too!

Luke fon Fabre: _Sakura Irving of the Loveland High Crimson Regiment does not own Tales of Symphonia or me of Tales of the Abyss. Only Namco is entitled to use/torture us as they please without a disclaimer. Adrianna Irving is owned by Sakura, and may only be used if you paid her $100 every time you wrote her name._

Sakura: Thank you Luke! Let's get this story started!

(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)

Lloyd aroused from his false sleep to find himself lying on the cold, metal floor of the Renegades base. Of course, Lloyd didn't know this.

"Agh…what happened…?"

"HEY!" A "Desian" yelled at Lloyd, "Prisoner! Don't even think about escaping!"

Lloyd was confused.

_Wait…what…?, _he thought. The 17 year old then gasped as he remembered his encounter with the enemy in the desert.

_I have to get out! Maybe I can just attack the bars with my Demon Fang…_Lloyd reached for his wooden sword, but he only felt the empty sheaths on his waist.

_Damn! They took my weapons._ Lloyd thought to himself. He brought his hands up to his face in disappointment…only to see the glimmer of the Sorcerer's Ring.

"Hey, can't this thing shoot fire?" Lloyd aimed the ring at the bars of the jail, and the fireball missed, and instead hit the half-elf guard.

"YOW! Hot, hot, hot!!" the guard yelled, and limped off. Lloyd smiled to himself and slipped in between the bars. As he wandered the greenish halls, he stumbled across his weapons.

"Alright! What luck!" Lloyd said to himself as he placed the wooden swords back in their proper place. Lloyd found himself whistling a tune as he walked down the hall, not noticing the slacking Desian soldiers leaning on the wall ahead.

"Uh-oh…" Lloyd remarked, seeing the two half-elves turning their heads to the source of the song.

"Hey! The prisoner escaped! Get him!"

Lloyd ran for a door, hoping that there would be a shelter of some sort.

(0)(0)(0)

Adrianna slammed the end of her scythe into the half-elf warrior, knocking him out cold. Focusing on her next target, she ran toward him.

"Take this!" the Desian yelled, only to be interrupted by Genis's Icicle spell.

"Great job Genis! You're magic has really improved!"

"Thanks Adrianna!" Genis smiled.

"Next time," she remarked, smiling and shuffling the white hair on his head, "Try and aim at either his heart or his head. It looked like you were focusing at his feet during that last attack,"

Genis looked at her sideways. "Could you show me?"

Adrianna smiled and put her scythe in her sheath on her back, and put her hands out in front of her and focused her brow. After a few moments, she yelled out, "Shining Blizzard!" With that, a bright light flew out from the sky, and ice particles soared at the Desian's heart. He let out a cry of pain and fell on the ground. The other Desians screamed at their bloody companion, and turned tail and ran toward the exit. The white-haired twelve-year-old stared in awe and wide-eyed at the older magician.

"Where did you learn _that_ move?!" he exclaimed, "I want to learn about them!"

"I learned them in Syba…"

Raine turned her head and raised an eyebrow while Kratos seemed to throw a glare that said, 'don't-say-anything-that-you'll-regret' look.

"In…sybach-" Adrianna coughed a few times, "Wow, I've been having a big cough lately, don't know what's come over me…heh heh,"

Suddenly, Raine pointed toward a door.

"There! That's the door to the master's room!"

Colette looked up above the door to see a sign that said, "Keep out or else I'll fry you!!! (Yuan)"

Adrianna felt herself sigh. _That sounds just like him…_ she thought to herself as she jogged through the automatic sliding doors. Behind them, she found a blue-haired half-elf, Lloyd, and the mahogany-haired half-elf in an enormous library like office.

The blue-haired halfling raised an eyebrow, then realizing who it was, immediately turned away and headed toward the door. Adrianna went ahead and followed him. She heard the doors slam behind her as she heard Botta remark, "So, it seems the Chosen's group has come,"

She found herself in a large, blue-green room with numerous machines buzzing and whirling about. Buttons blinked colorful lights as Yuan headed toward a silver Rehaird.

"Wait!" Adrianna heard herself say. An unsteady echo wafted through the tall room, and bounced all over the wall. The blue-haired girl continued, "Yuan…I have so many good memories about you, and with you! I don't want to be enemies with you,"

Yuan merely sat there on his Rehaird, listening, maybe even straining his ears to hear Adrianna's uncommonly small voice. He turned his head slowly toward her. His usually dark cold eyes stared at her with a small flicker of happiness.

"I'm sorry Adrianna-chan, but I can not. The Chosen is seen as my enemy at this point, and you know this above all things. Right now, I must do what Martel has told me to do so many ages ago," he revved up the rare Rehaird until it started to hum silently. Right when he was about to take off, he added, "By the way, the _other_ Chosen is doing well. He is still worried about you and he often asks me to keep spies on you,"

"Wait, do you mean Zel-?!"

But it was too late; Yuan had already jumped into the mainstream. Adrianna was then left to finger and ponder the words that had been left with her. Both the sadness that her close friend had brought, but also the small light of hope that the same person had brought upon her…

(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)

Sakura I.: …God, that was short.

Zelos: Considering you…

Sakura I.: Yes indeed. Anyway, I'm sorry about all the slow updates lately. I also apologize for misspellings of game items or towns, for I have not touched Tales of Symphonia for ages now, and I've been on a Wii craze for the last few weeks, so I have also been obsessing over Fire Emblem…so…gomen! (bows very deeply to her readers)

Zelos: She said, "Sorry" for those who don't take Japanese…R&R


	7. NEWS FROM SI

Hello my fans! (Or the few that I have left…)

Anyways, I apologize deeply to those who read my fanfiction that I have not updated in SOOOOOO long!! I've been crazy busy with school and band, and on top of that, THE FIRE WALL ON MY COMPUTER WITH ALL MY FANFICS HAS BEEN BLOCKED!! With this in mind, it will still be a very long time till my next update.  I figured I might as well warn all my amazing, loyal fans so that they won't be lying awake at night wondering when Sakura Irving will update…

But, for those of you wondering, I'll put a brief little summary of what's happening to each fanfic:

Rain of Love: I'm seriously considering rewriting the first few chapters here. I think they just sound so terrible in the first few chapters…

A Hidden Irving: Most likely going to start jumping forward in different scenes that will be more important, for example meeting certain characters, experiencing different obstacles, etc.

Cross Feathers: Ah… Definitely one of my favorite works so far… I greatly hope and look forward to updating this again.

Who will get the Boar's Head?: I really like where this one is going and will most likely continue!

Anyways, I apologize again!!

S.I.


End file.
